


Green-eyed Monster

by Mystic_reader



Series: Deanna!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_reader/pseuds/Mystic_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee brings a guy home. Sam is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren’t mine. Written for fun, not for profit. Totally self-indulgent, my own personal Sam/girl!Dean canon.
> 
> Some canon episodes never happened in my universe. For a full list of episodes and the order they appear in this universe, along with any other changes, you can go to [GirlDeanFic](http://girldeanfic.tumblr.com/masterpost) on Tumblr.

The guy is tall. Not quite Sam’s height, but close. He’s thinner though, with dark hair that hangs down over his eyes. He’s wearing tight jeans and a band t-shirt with a tribal tattoo winding down his arm. Sam thinks briefly, just Dee’s type. 

“I thought you said we’d have the place to ourselves?” The guy says, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

“I thought we would.” Dee says, glaring at her little brother looming in the doorway to the kitchen. “What are you doing here, Sam? I thought you were going to be at that girl’s house tonight?” 

Sam doesn’t respond. 

“This your brother?” the guys asks. Dee only nods. Sam steps into the room. “You’re a big boy,” the guy says, looking up at him. 

Sam says, “Big enough,” before Dee grabs the guy’s hand and pulls. 

She says, “Let’s go to my room.”

Sam shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. He steps back in front of the door, blocking their exit. “No. It’s my room too. It’s late. I might want to go to bed.”

Dee narrows her eyes at him, but even in the face of her anger, Sam holds his ground. 

Dee drops the stranger’s hand and says to the guy, voice cold, “Give me a minute. I need to talk to my brother.”

Impatient, the guy groans, “Come on…is this happening or what?”

Dee snaps, “I said wait.” She reaches for Sam. Fingers digging hard into the flesh of his arm, she drags him into the hallway and out of sight, leaving the strange guy gaping in the kitchen.

“What are you doing, Sam?” Dee says. At the same time, Sam says, “Who is that jerk?”

“He’s just some guy who came into the bar.” Dee says. 

“You don’t even know him.”

“I brought him here to get to know him.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Do you even know his name?”

“His name’s Nick. And why are you acting like this, I’ve brought guys back before.”

“How would you feel if I brought some random girl back here?

Dee’s mouth opens but before she can say anything, Nick’s voice cuts through the tension. “What’s taking so long?”

Dee snaps, “Hold on!” She lets out a frustrated sigh. Looking back at Sam, she says, “What do you want from me, Sam?”

They stare at each other, eyes locked in a challenge. Dee, daring him to say it, and Sam, daring her to make him.

The look in Sam’s eyes makes Dee’s heart clench in her chest. Makes her take a step back. Leaving Sam in the hall, she heads back to the kitchen. Nick, who’s been leaning impatiently against the counter, straightens and smiles at her. 

“I think you better go.” 

Nick’s face falls. He frowns hard and grinds out, “What?”

“I said you need to leave. I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”

The look Nick throws her shoots ice down Dee’s spine. She’s not surprised when on the way to the door, he kicks one of the kitchen chairs across the room and mutters, “Fucking cock tease.”

Once he’s gone, Dee takes a deep breath and turns back to Sam. She doesn’t say anything as she passes him in the hall. Sam follows her to their room but when he gets there the door slams closed in his face.

Ok, maybe he should give her a little space for now. When he hears what sounds like something heavy and solid smashing against the opposite wall, he thinks maybe it might be safer to sleep on the couch.


End file.
